Imperial Sky Sage
Pre Novel (Background) He was the number one expert that dominated the Azure Province 100 years ago, the Imperial Sky Sage.Chapter 57 – Imperial Sky Sage A gifted cultivator who started cultivation at the age of 10, entered the Origin realm at the age of 16, entered the Profound realm at the age of 25, and at the age of 40 he was already at the 9th level of the Profound realm. Although he was stuck at the 9th level and was never able to understand the mysteriousness of the Heaven realm he did not fall in to despair, rather used his time to research and finally created a skill with which he could achieve what no other profound cultivator could; walk in air. For this he gained a lot of admiration and respect. But sadly, the Imperial Sky Sage’s character was quite strange. He did not join any powers nor take any disciples nor had any friends. Till his tomb was found by Guest Elder Zhuge Liuyun both Imperial Sky Sage and his skill was lost for nearly hundred years.Chapter 58 – The Roads of Enemies Are Narrow Legacy skill is divided in to 4 levels of mastery. Early Stage (small accomplishment) Creating wind under one’s feet and running would be as fast as flying. Middle Stage Creating lightning under one’s feet and running would be as fast as lightning. Late Stage Creating light under one’s feet and running would be as fast as a flash. Mastery After mastering, nothing may live under one’s feet but one’s feet can step on the air, resist the air to walk and travel towards the horizon.Chapter 68 – A Burst of Lingering Fear Imperial Sky Sage's Tomb His tomb was located in the desert outside the Ancient City. The tomb was created under the desert and the size exceeded everyone’s imagination. On both sides of the wide tunnel, luminous rocks were hung which lit up the road as bright as the day. Going along the road, for about 50 meters, a round hall appeared. The hall was lit up by lamps and had entrances to dozens of tunnels there. Every tunnel went very deep. Along the tunnel(s) there were doors which had numerous spiritual medicines (most of which were low quality and the highest being Saint Spirit Grass) within them. At the end of the tunnel(s) there was a wide hall.Chapter 56 – Those Who Dare Approach, Die hall(s) was protected by Blood Corpses. At the other end of the hall was thousand meter tunnel which ended up with a stone door. Through the door one stepped on to a steep cliff within a cave. The cave was very wide and over 300 feet tall. The rocks in there were very special because it emitted a strange green glow. On the peak of the steep cliff, there was a 10 meter tall stone tablet erected on it. On the stone tablet, a few rows of large flamboyant cursive words were carved on it which read: “I started martial cultivation at the age of 10, entered the Origin realm at the age of 16, entered the Profound realm at the age of 25, and I was already at the 9th level of the Profound realm at the age of 40. No matter what, after 100 years, I was unable to understand the mysteriousness of the Heaven realm. At the end, I was unable to step into the Heaven realm and unable feel the feeling of traveling to the horizon.” “I did not use regret as a comfort and I painstaking researched for dozens of years. Finally, I created a skill, ‘Imperial Sky Technique’. Although I did not enter the Heaven realm, I could still walk in the air and feel the subtleness of walking within the clouds.” “The Imperial Sky Technique is my flesh and blood. Various people wanted to learn it but they were all refused by me. Today, the Imperial Sky Technique is in my tomb, waiting for someone to take it. But, my flesh and blood cannot be acquired by normal people. If you want to obtain it, then it will depend on your strength.” There was a wooden box under the stone tablet which contained at least 100 Spiritual Beads. the summit of the cliff one had to descend in through an ocean of mist along vines. Within the mist (blocked ones vision) there was a strange gas that suppressed ones spirit power (Chu Feng's spirit power could not exceed 10m). The descend was a dozen of meters. From that point one had to carefully walk (since this area was protected by fierce beasts of various levels of which the highest was level 9) for a full 2 hours to get out of the mist. From there one entered a bright tunnel that lead to a hall which had several tunnels in the hall, and the amount of tunnels was the same as the amount of tunnels in the entrance. Which meant, no matter which tunnel you went through at the beginning, as long as you could pass through the ocean of mist, at the end, the destination would still be here. Other than the tunnels there was a ladder in the middle of the hall which kept going upwards; the end of which could not be seen. The ladder was protected by a formation (which was broken by Elder Zhuge). At the end of the tall ladder, there was a strange room which had a mechanism protecting it. A faint gas visible by the naked eye was floating around the room and the roof was made out of a type of gold; Cold Steel. In a corner of the said room there was an exquisite jade stand of which on top was a crystal-like translucent object floating in midair. It emitted a faint glow and some words were engraved on it clearly stating what it was. It was the technique of the Imperial Sky sage, the Imperial Sky Technique!Chapter 61 – Imperial Sky Technique Trivia Since he was able to create a skill and leave it for a successor he should also be a world spiritist; a white cloak in the least. Imperial Sky Technique was his unique skill though few people knew what it really was called. His tomb was of the lowest classification. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Human Category:Azure Province